


A small reprive

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [16]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, Double Drabble, Fluff, Other, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Flufftober day 22 - "Do you trust me?"Neither is properly equipped for dancing.
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Series: Promptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	A small reprive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



> I'm not sure about my penguin anatomy, but I needed something cute with Cel as a penguin and Barnes as a kobold.

"Do you trust me?" Cel asked, exhuding a lot of confidence for a penguin.

"We should be keeping an eye on Carter," Barnes hesitated.

"Oh, Carter has enough things to keep him busy and out of trouble for a while," they assured him. "And Mr Wilde has put so much work into organizing this party. It would be a shame to waste the opportunity."

Despite not having any kind of facial features that Barnes knew how to read in this form, Cel managed to raise their eyebrow.

"Commander James Barnes, will you do me the honor of this dance?" they insisted, holding out a fin.

He was worried he was going to trip and hurt them in this strange body he didn't have a handle on yet. Not that he'd ever been a particularly good dancer, but now he had sharp claws and an extra limb to worry about.

Then again, while Cel was perfectly comfortable in their body, penguins weren't particularly well suited for dancing, either. The footing was about as equal as it could be.

He awkwardly took their fin into his own clawed hand.

"But don't be surprised when I step on your feet!" he warned them.


End file.
